


Fanart: Nick Valentine

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [42]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blushing, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Happy, Multi, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: I couldn't get the image of flustered Nick out of my head, so I decided to use him while practicing Photoshop features. I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I am writing the next chapter already - so stay tuned and enjoy this fanart :)





	Fanart: Nick Valentine

  


"I... Well, I love you too. Heh. Maybe that's all that matters."


End file.
